


Crash land into my heart (Hux x Reader)

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, F/M, Fluff, Hux is wounded, Mr. Tubbs the cat, Sassy Reader, Ship, Talk of blood in some parts, Wounded, grumpy Hux, maybe smut??, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: When Hux's ship goes down after a Resistance ambush, he manages to get into an escape pod, but not before getting shot in the side. He never gets a chance to type in a location, so the pod goes on autopilot and Hux ends up landing on your little planet, where nothing ever happens and you happen to enjoy that, just you and your cat Mr. Tubbs. Until this wounded First Order general shows up and turns your everyday life upside down. Will you and this grumpy general get along in the end? Or will you both end up killing each other?





	1. Your little planet

All Hux could do was watch as his ship got seized, he had tried everything he could do but the Resistance found a weak spot in their security system and was using it to their full advantage. As General Hux stumbled down a hallway towards the escape pods, he didn't know where anyone was and at this point, Hux assumed they were all dead. Hux held onto the wall trying to catch his breath, he had been shot earlier after letting his guard down trying to prepare the escape pods and notify the rest of the First Order that they were in need of help, no response, Hux had only received a shot to the side before whipping around and shooting the Rebel scum. 

He gripped his side to help stop the blood flow if he didn't get medical help soon he probably wouldn't make it much longer. The red flashing lights and ear piercing sirens weren't helping the General and his dizziness, stumbling from wall to wall till he finally made it to the escape pods, or should he say pod, seems like the rest of the crew got out before their own General. He’d focus on that later, as he can hear the X-wings preparing for an air strike. Essentially throwing himself into the cramped pod and quickly presses the emergency blast off button. Hux reaches up to try and type a location in but falls short as the blood loss sets in and he blacks out.

.

.

It’s a peaceful morning on your little green planet, it's not necessarily "yours" but as far as you know, you and your cat are the only ones here. Your parents left you a quaint home with a nice garden, it was big enough for you and your cat, Mr. Tubbs; you couldn't ask for anything more really, maybe some company or something, but why complain?

You’ve brought a basket to do your favorite activity, picking berries. The fruit on this planet was strange and beautiful, you almost felt bad eating but it grew in such an abundance you were kinda afraid it’d take over if you didn't eat some of it. Taking a nice stroll through the forest was always pleasant in the morning, you take a deep breath of the fresh dewy air and with a smile on your face you looked to the sky, it’s a light purple that turns dark at night, it always gave you such comfort to look up at all the planets and stars out there, wait what’s that?

You stop and stare at the firey ball heading towards your little perfect planet, could it just be debris? Or could it be someone? Dropping your basket and running through the forest towards the place you think it’ll land. Hearing a loud crunch as it hits the trees and gets rooted in the dirt. As you run up to it you notice it has a metal sign on it that reads in bright red letters FIRST ORDER ESCAPE POD. You know the First Order but this solar system has always been neutral, so what was a possibly important person of theirs, doing here? and why did they have to land on your little green planet!?

As you weigh your options, the door pops opens and it un-pressurizes before fliping up and revealing a very wounded but still breathing red-haired man. There’s blood all over the pod and you notice a deep wound on the mans side, you bite your lip, again weighing your options, you can’t just let a man die, not on your planet. Pulling his arms to drag him out into the open, he’s unconscious and his breathing is labored but he’s still alive and now under your care. He’s definitely not going to help you on this journey, but you've been chopping fire wood for years, so you've got a good amount of upper body strength, you grab his arm and sling it over your shoulders, putting your arm around his waist, making sure to put pressure on his wound, you can feel the blood staining your dress as you half pull, half drag him back to your little home.

Nothing and you mean nothing ever happens on your tiny green planet, no comets, no wars and especially no bleeding ginger First Order officials crash land here. You managed to drag him by the shoulders into your home and pull him onto your couch, he’s pretty tall but quite thin, of which you were thankful for, if he’d have been a bit more beefy you would’ve had to treat him in the forest and you can just hear your mother telling you that's "unsanitary" Stripping him of his upper body clothing, you're not about to go any lower even though everything was stained red with his blood, you’ve been alone out here for many years and you're not used to the body of a male. 

Cleaning the wound and the surrounding area, it’s deep and probably would burn like hell if he was conscious. You put on an ointment you made for yourself after a nasty fall, last spring, it seemed to help you heal up quickly so you put a thick layer on his wound and wrap it tightly in a dressing, tying it right above the wound to help stop blood flow. Standing back to look at the man you found in the woods, with the war going on your not for sure you can trust him, will he wake up like an angry badger? You decide you shouldn’t take any risks and with the last bit of cloth, you tie it around his wrists in a way that doesn’t hurt his wounds but leaves him restrained if you have to talk him down from trying to attack you when he awakes.

.

.

Hux wakes up to the smell of.. food? Good food at that, where is he? Is he dead, is this the afterlife? No he wouldn’t have a awful headache and a stinging wound in his side. “Dammit, what happened?” His throat is scratchy, he must have been out for awhile. Looking around he appears to be in a small strange looking cottage, he hears clanking from the other room, which he assumes is the kitchen, his eyes dart down to his wound which is all patched up and to his surprise, such a serious wound, doesn’t hurt as much as he expected it too. Then he noticed his hands tied together with cloth, whoever patched him up didn’t trust him very much, or maybe were they resistance? That couldn’t be, he’d either be dead or in interrogation not here, a sweet smell comes from the kitchen, of what he assumes is a berry tea. He moves a bit, wincing as he turned to his side and pulled himself up right, just that small amount of movement has already made Hux exhausted, this wound is bringing the ever-active General to his knees. 

Hux starts searching for something to cut himself free of his restraints, he tried pulling then apart thinking its just cloth how tough could it be? Well, the cloth held up and the knot his possible “rescuer” had tied was tight and gave him no room to slip his hands-free. They also took his coat, which means he has no reachable knife, finally, he spots a sharp looking piece of metal by the fire place, he might be able to get free with that if he could just get close enough to it- “Oh, good your alive!” 

Hux flinches not expecting such a sweet voice, turning to a woman possibly close to his age, standing by the door to the kitchen. She's holding a tray of food and that tea he smelled earlier, she's quite pretty, simple yet elegant in a way that has Hux questioning the image he’d originally thought of the person who could live in this cottage, she’s not a very old man or anyone that looks like a rebel ready to kill him.

“You didn't move for so long, I was afraid to sleep incase you went into shock or something” She sets the tray down in front of him and waits for him to say something “Where am I?” Is all he can get out, his throat dry and sore still. “Your in my home, on a small green planet in a neutral galaxy. Beats me how a man of war like yourself wound up here.” You can see the confusion clearly written on his face as he looks at you “Was there anything left in the escape pod? A radio, a tracking device or anything that looked to be working?” He talked as if you didn’t save his life like you were going to search his escape pod before helping him.

“It looked pretty wreaked to me, but then again I was trying to save your life” I mean it wasn't like you were expecting a thank you or anything, but it would have been nice. He stands up fumbling a bit with his hands “I’m a General of the First Order, you will be paid graciously for being an ally, if you just help with getting me back” Putting your hands on your hips “I don’t need your money, in case you didn’t know we’re the only ones here, also If you think I’m a ally, I’m sorry to let you down, I don’t choose sides, I’d rather not get involved in your little war thing you’ve got going on” 

His eyes go wide at this, as he sits back down, your now very glad you tied his hands, he looks like be might burst at any moment. “We’re the only people here? On this planet?” You nod, if he got here in an escape pod, then he would have to put in a location right? You thought he would’ve already known. “Listen I’ll help you any way I can, but you gotta work with me on this. Besides getting stressed out isn’t good for your wound. Here, drink some tea” your starting to feel bad for him at this point, handing him his tea, it’s an old recipe your mother used to make for you when you didn’t feel good. It helped with pain but it also helped with anxiety which you're thankful for as you hand it to him. Forgetting his hands are tied for a moment. He looks up at you probably thinking you’ll untie him but you know you can’t do that until he calms down. 

So you bring it up to his mouth waiting for him to take a drink, his eyebrows scrunch up and gives you a death stare “Come on, I can’t untie you until I know your calmed down” still looking at you with anger filled eyes he takes a sip of tea, for a split second he looks to be enjoying it then he snaps back to death staring you again. "I'm not going to kill you, so untie me" he holds his hands up to you, as you set down the tea "You promise?" He sighs, his patience wavering at that "I promise" he pushes his hands closer to you, waiting for you to cut him free. Now it's your turn to sigh, he did promise but can you really trust a General of the First Order? You don't know, but your not apart of his war, he has no justifiable reason to kill you, you see him as a reasonable person, you just hope this doesn't stab you in the back... literally. 

"Fine" putting your foot on the table next to the both of you and hiking your skirt up a bit, pulling out a small knife you always carry with you, it's not used for defensive purposes, you live out here by yourself and well, Mr. Tubbs but he doesn't do much, which means your stuck with everything else so a knife comes in handy. He looks shocked as you cut him free, he works with many people who carry things way worse then knifes, why does he look shocked. After cutting him free, he rubs his red wrists, okay you admit you tied it way to tight. "Okay, now you can drink your tea, I'll have to change your bandages soon"

You sheath your knife back into place, as he looks from your thigh to your face "There's no need, I can do it myself" raising an eyebrow at him "You can reach your side to change and clean your wound while being sore and bruised? I don't think so, your not messing up my work on your wound with your pride" Hux blinks at you, he looks like he's almost offended, but decided to keep it to himself. "I'm Y/N, by the way. We got off to a rough start" you hold your hand out to his now unrestrained one, "I'm General Hux, of the First Order" he takes your hand in his warm one and shakes it like he does that all the time, as expected from a General, professional as always. "Do you have a first name? Or have you been a General since birth?" He scoffs at that, looking down at his feet after dropping your hand "It's Armitage"


	2. Mr. Tubbs

Warning: Short mention of a wound.

“I’m Y/N, by the way. We got off to a rough start” you hold your hand out to his now unrestrained one, “I’m General Hux, of the First Order” he takes your hand in his warm one and shakes it like he does that all the time, as expected from a General, professional as always. “Do you have a first name? Or have you been a General since birth?” He scoffs at that, looking down at his feet after dropping your hand “It’s Armitage” 

 

“Armitage it is then!” You’ve never heard that name before, but you kinda like it, it suits him well. “After you eat your breakfast, I’ll clean your wound up and then you can relax” you head back into the kitchen to finish washing dishes and deciding what to make for lunch and dinner.

Hux cleans his plates he hadn't noticed before, just how hungry he was after not eating for days. After he sets the last plate down he notices the lack of meat in his breakfast, deciding she probably was just wanting him to have a light meal after not eating for so long.

Standing up for the first time in awhile before losing his balance and falling back down on the couch “everything okay in there?” She asked from the kitchen before coming out drying her hands on a dish towel “I’m fine, my legs are still a bit numb” trying again to stand, holding onto the couch this time for balance, after waiting a few moments he grabs the plates and heads to the kitchen “No, no you should be regaining your strength. I’ll take them!” She grabs them and runs back into the kitchen, again. She sure has a lot of energy.

Hux stands in the living room, looking around at the small house, it’s decorated with wood furnishings and strangely patterned fabrics, it smells like herbs and berries. It gives off a strange warmth, a stark difference to what he’s used to, his cold dark ship giving off little to nothing in terms of emotion, although he didn’t mind it, this warmth his body tells him he could get used to it, although Hux tried to tell himself otherwise.

Finally regaining some balance, deciding it would be best to clean up a bit before you change his dressing “May I use your refresher?” Calling to her through the kitchen door “Refresher? Oh yeah, "ship terms" Sure, it’s down the hall on the left!” Taking a few more minutes to make sure the blood flow is back in his legs, before taking your directions and walking down the hall.

“Meooow” he stops in place, What was that? Where was it coming from? “Meooow” turning around towards the stairs, he locks eyes with a fat angry looking fluff ball glaring at him “What the stars are you?” The fat fluff ball hops off the stairwell ledge and makes a beeline to his legs, rubbing up against them while making a soft content sound.

“Aww, I see you met Mr. Tubbs!” turning to look at her as the fluff ball circles around his legs “What is It?” He asks as she hands him a new set of clothes she was holding “He’s a cat, my parents got him for me as a birthday gift before I moved here.”

“Those are a few of my dad’s old clothes, he left here. They should fit you, even if they're a bit baggy” baggy, a word Hux hated with a passion, but he can’t keep wearing his bloodstained uniform “Thank you” he looked back down at “Mr. Tubbs” he was fat and sassy, the stupid name fits him well. Hux wasn't used to pets, they weren’t allowed on his ship even though he secretly wanted one.

Mr. Tubbs looked up at him with less angry eyes “Meow?” What did he want me to do? “What?” The cat rubbed itself on him, content with this nice smelling stranger in his home “I was worried he wouldn’t like you, he’s never met anyone else” What a strange animal, but why did Hux not mind the hair this fluff ball has left on him? Was he warming up to this thing, or is he going soft?

Pushing his thoughts away as well as the fluff ball, Hux turns back towards the hallway to the refresher. “I’ll wash your uniform, so just leave the rest of it outside the door, okay?” she says before Hux can close the door, why is she being so kind to him? a First Order General, of all people. “Thank you,” Hux said before shutting the door. He would have never given someone so lowly, his gratitude before but she did save his life, was “thank you” enough for moments like this? He was well versed in pleasing high officials but not in giving his gratitude to someone like her.

Still standing before the bathroom door, you were dumbfounded by this ginger general “D-did he just thank me?” You looked to Mr. Tubbs for answers, but all he did was stare at you and run back up the stairs, he seemed angry that the General had left him, you could have sworn his eyes held judgment for your reaction to a simple “thank you" as well.

You're still mulling it over when the door cracks open a bit and his heavy clothes get tossed right at you, he didn't seem to notice you standing directly in front of the bathroom door, which is good because it would seem a bit creepy. Picking the clothes up off the floor and pulling a sock that had been thrown into your hair then heading to go wash them. 

.

.

Clipping his freshly washed shirt onto a wire outside to dry, it took a lot of work and your fingers are sore but you had gotten the blood stains out with your homemade soap your mother taught you to make by yourself since you would always get grass and berries stains on your clothes when you were young. Picking your laundry basket back up, heading back in. As you step inside you hear rustling coming from the bathroom, dropping the basket and walking towards the hall “What the hell is this?!” Hux yells from the bathroom as you run around the corner stopping before the door “What’s wrong?”

You knock on the door, he should have been out of the bathroom by now. “I look awful, what kind of clothes did you give me?” All you had on hand were your dad’s old clothes he had left up in the attic, they were a bit dusty and they’re clothes he probably used for chopping wood or something, but they were the only clothes you had that would fit him. “Come on, they can’t be that bad”

“No, I’m not coming out. Give me my clothes back” crossing your arms, he’s starting to get on your nerves “They’re drying, so unless you want to walk around naked your going to have to come out” you hear him sigh behind the door and then it swings open to reveal the General, his wet hair still dripping a bit even though he combed it into place, his face holding anger and if you didn't find the fact he reminded you of an angry wet cat, the daggers his eyes were giving would surely have killed you. "Can you just clean my wound, so I can change when my clothes are dry"

He really didn't look bad, they were definitely too big for him and he did look a bit strange in commoners clothes, but even his stick straight posture couldn't hide the fact he was beginning to find them quite comfortable, he begin to hold himself less like a General and more like a man; a man you should really quit staring at.

"Okay, just go sit down ill be right back" Running off to get the supplies to clean his wound, why were you beginning to act strangely around him? You hope he doesn't find you strange- No, no that shouldn't matter to you, hoping a General of the First Order won't find the quickest way back to his ship, not even giving you a second thought is absurd.

Hux watched you run off hoping he hadn't made you angry at him, it's not that he didn't appreciate the clothes, he just wished they fit him correctly and weren't an awful shade of green, or at least weren't two different shades of awful green, but that wasn't your fault, maybe he should apologize? Or would that make it awkward? Hux didn't know what to do with women in these cases, what is the wrong or right thing to say? Is there even a right thing to say? Is there a handbook for this, because he needed it right about now. Hux sighed and walked into the living room to sit down and wait for you, he begins to unwrap his bandages to help you a least a bit, pulling the cotton away to reveal a bad wound.

It was far deeper then he had thought it to be, there's a strong smelling herbal salve you must have put on him, it seemed to help with the pain, immensely. Without it, he might have been bedridden for more than just a day. "What are you doing? Don't bend over like that, you'll reopen the wound!" Hux was a bit startled by your outburst, but he understood with a wound like his, why you were being so strict about his movement. "I didn't know it was this bad" 

You nodded pulling your dress up a bit so you could sit down in front of him "Well, when I found you there was so much blood that I wasn't sure if you'd even make it back to my home" she dipped a cloth into a bucket of clean water and pressed it into the wound, Hux hisses a bit, but in pure General fashion, he regains his composure fast. "I wouldn't have made it without having crash landed on your small planet" 

You'll never get used to his partial compliments and partial gratitude, but you're thankful for it, none the less "Glad I could help" You finish cleaning his wound and grab a handful of salve, rubbing it onto a cotton dressing and placing it upon his wound "What is that strong smelling salve?"

Pressing it in and motioning him to hold it so you can wrap more cotton around it "Its a salve recipe that's been in my family for years, in fact, my great-grandfather would have died from a wood cutting accident if it wasn't for this salve that my great-grandmother apparently smothered him in" You laugh a bit at that, your mother always told you that you took after your great-grandmother more than her.

Wrapping him tightly in the cotton dressing and tieing it securely around his side, Hux grunted a bit here and there, but he seemed to keep his mind off of the pain by talking to you. "Alright, all done!" You stand up and take the dirty bandages and water back into the kitchen to clean.

Hux pulls his shirt back on and relaxes a bit into his seat, the salves numbing sensation helping calm him a bit, closing his eyes, maybe he really could get used to this, maybe he could settle down away from war, away from Kylo Re- "Meooow!" His eyes snap open at this, that's not a noise he wanted to hear. Mr. Tubbs angerly meows and stares at Hux from across the room, slowly making his way towards him "No, don't you dar-" The fat cat jumps onto his lap and sits down to stare Hux in the eyes, why does he look so angry? What did he do to this cat?

The kitchen door swings open and you walk out to be greeted with such a sight as this, the General having to succumb to your territorial cat "Oh, your in his favorite spot" Hux looks at you then back to Mr. Tubbs, he crosses his arms, staring right back at your cat, refusing to move. You have a strange feeling that your days from now on are going to be filled with more than just picking berries and chopping wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been studying really hard recently and haven't had the time to write. So here's a bit of a long one today, hope I'm not too rusty and that the pov's aren't too hard too read, anyway hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed. Love ya!


	3. The Radio.

It's been three weeks since Armitage crashed into your peaceful planet, his wound is healing quite well, leaving only a pink tint to his skin hinting that there even was a deep wound there. 

Him and Mr. Tubbs have gotten a long way better than you ever thought was possible. Armitage has even helped you chop wood for the upcoming cold season, but for being a vicious general he wasn't very good at it; leaving you to do most of the work, you appreciate his efforts though. 

Some things you butt heads on, both being from entirely separate lives, makes some things a little difficult.

.

"Armitage, lunch!" You haven't had guests in a long time, but it still feels very strange to eat it separate rooms, so you set every meal out on the kitchen table, eating together as a family would, if it bothered Hux, you wouldn't know for he never complained.

Armitage eats his food entirely opposite of his demeanor, he scarfs down his food military style. It catches you off guard every time. You stare at him like a shocked mother stares at a disobedient son. "Oh, forgive me. I may never get used to eating in front of a lady" 

"Well, you should take this time to learn, what will your wife think of you eating like that?" He doesn't meet your eyes but tries to eat normally. "I wouldn't know, they haven't picked one for me yet" 

"Picked one? The First Order picks your wife?" He nods "Why of course, how else do you get a good wife?" 

"Well, normal people fall in love and get married, that's what my family always did" Although you've never been in love before, or even hugged a man other than your father, and Armitage is the only man you've seen in years, so you're pretty sure the chances of you getting married are slim to none, you believe that's way better than being stuck with someone you dislike for the rest of your life.

"Love? That's unnecessary, isn't it?" You swallow your water before choking on it at his words, you've never heard anyone talk of love like that. "I believe love is very important, so does most people" You say a little too stern and Hux looks at you a little strange, there isn't much you'd usually get this serious about, but hearing him dismiss love as being unnecessary hurts a little.

You pick up your empty plate and toss it into the sink "I'm truly sorry you feel that way about love, though I hope you get to experience it someday" You leave the kitchen in a hurry, while Hux watches in confusion. Did he do something wrong? He's never seen anyone talk so passionately about such a subject, his whole life he was taught love wasn't needed, only power, without power you had nothing so that's what he always sought out.

"Do you think I said something wrong?" He asked Mr. Tubbs, who looked him in the eyes and turned and look at the door you went through and turned back to Hux "Fine, I'll go talk to her, stupid cat"

He tossed his empty plate into the sink as well and headed to your room. 

Sitting there wondering if you were too rough on Armitage, granted you were both raised different, you were told to love and he was told to fight. 

Hux knocks on your door "Y/N, Can you open the door? We need to talk" You get off your bed and open the door for him, he's learning kind of awkwardly on your doorway, he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Listen, I'm not used to talking about those things, I wasn't taught anything about it and- Okay, I'm sorry" He apologized so seriously like he's still on his ship. "Hux we were taught different, it's okay we're going to disagree with things, like this for example" You step closer to him and wrap your arms around him in a tight hug.

Hux goes stiff and doesn't move his arms while you hug him, you step back as Hux looks at you with both shock and confusion. "We'll work on your hugs, they need help" Hux watches you as you walk by him and head back downstairs "Oh, and you didn't have to apologize to me, but I'm very flattered that you did"

Armitage stands there for what feels like hours as he recounts over and over in his head your hug, Mr. Tubbs has tried to get his attention multiple times but has taken up napping in front of him.

.

But as your everyday life returns to normal, spending your days picking berries and herbs from the forest. While Hux tries to help chop wood, which usually means more work for you later, things have become quite casual, Hux has become apart of the family, even Mr. Tubbs thinks he's slightly tolerable, which is a big feat coming from your grouchy cat.

.

On your normal morning hike, you end up going a little too far from the path and as you trip over something, hard and metallic, looking back on the object that scrapped up your knees.

It looks to be some sort of salvage from a ship, could it be from Hux's maybe? You don't remember where his shipped crashed so maybe it's close by?

Picking up the heavy object, it has knobs and a small screen and a small blinking red button, to curious to wait you decide to go against your common sense and press it.

A fuzzy and slightly hard to make out voice comes out "General Hux, This is the First Order Rescue team 47. If possible respond with your coordinates-" The message repeats itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile, I've been very busy. Hopefully, my rusty writing skills don't effect you enjoying the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, new series. I just have so many ideas! I can't help it, anyway I hoped you liked it, feedback is always welcomed. Love ya!


End file.
